


Намерения Йована

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: В заключении Йован ожидает решения своей судьбы и размышляет о прошлом... и будущем, которого у него не будет.
Kudos: 1





	Намерения Йована

**Author's Note:**

> Название — отсылка к недовыпиленному квесту в DAO, в котором можно встретить Йована ближе к концу игры, если отпустить его из темницы замка Эамона на все четыре стороны. В фике это условие не выполнено, но автор нафанонил лазейку, благодаря которой он мог бы спастись.  
> Фик старый, примерно 2014 г.

В маленькой комнатушке было тихо и сумеречно. Из крохотного окна под потолком в неё проникали редеющие лучи заходящего солнца; зажигать свечу было ещё рано: они сгорают так быстро, что единственные его посетители — стражники — с большой неохотой выдают новые. Йовану запрещено выходить отсюда (за редкими исключениями), как запрещено пользоваться любой магией; за этим следит недавно прибывший храмовник, который либо отстаивает смену у двери с одним из стражников эрла, либо отдыхает в соседней комнате — иными словами, всегда находится неподалёку и всегда начеку. Йован не собирался нарушать своё обещание, а потому различий между сторожем-храмовником и сторожем-стражником почти не ощущал, мысленно записывая всех в "стражники".  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы с него не спускали глаз, но было ясно, что поблажки продлятся ровно до тех пор, пока Йован не наделает глупостей. Он больше не совершит ошибки: достаточно того, что он подставил своего друга однажды; теперь, когда этот самый друг помог ему до выздоровления Эамона перебраться из темницы в комнатушку для прислуги, подставить его было бы откровенным свинством. Не говоря о том, что любая попытка побега повлечёт казнь на месте. Йован давно готов был смириться с мыслью о смерти, но, оставляя его в этой комнате и обещая непременно вернуться, Тит сказал: "Живой всегда приносит больше пользы, чем мертвец. Смерть ничего не исправляет и ничего не искупает, она как раз ставит клеймо на оборвавшейся жизни". Йован мог поспорить, сказать, что клеймо — отступника, малефикара, простого преступника — на нём уже стоит, но… не стал. Он промолчал тогда, а чуть погодя лишь ответил, что подумает над этими словами. Тит ободряюще легонько похлопал его по плечу и вышел — и слышно было, как уже другим тоном и как будто совершенно чужим голосом он разговаривает с теми, кому поручено было следить за пленником. Холодным, уверенным, почти угрожающим голосом — Йован не разбирал всех слов, но знал, о чём речь. И впервые в жизни — с того самого момента, как от него в ужасе отреклась мать и как отец оставил его в церкви, одного, — почувствовал, словно некто большой и сильный стоит за его спиной. Йован давно уже не был тем шестилетним мальчишкой, который, попав в Круг, проплакал две недели кряду, почти не вставая с постели, давно уже привык — или так ему казалось — к необходимости постоять за себя или хотя бы с честью принимать то, что, видимо, назначено ему Создателем. И всё-таки не мог не признать, насколько тёплым и всеохватывающим оказалось то неожиданно возникшее ощущение защищённости. Не мог не признать, что впервые за многие годы ему стало очень спокойно. Ещё недавно сомневавшийся в необходимости своего спасения, Йован теперь не только хотел спастись и начать всё сначала, он уже верил, что всё обязательно получится. Тит знает, что делать и как подступиться к крепости законов и правил. И как не могут не подчиниться его уверенному, чуть надменному голосу стражники эрла, так не смогут ничего противопоставить и остальные — даже сам эрл Эамон.  
Йован ещё не знал, каким образом сможет отблагодарить друга, но был уверен: придумает что-нибудь, обязательно. И потом — теперь, — просидев в предоставленной ему комнатушке почти две недели, Йовану иногда не удавалось противиться искушению поразмыслить о своей будущей жизни. Не приходилось надеяться, что удастся просто вернуться в Круг или, тем более, зажить как все нормальные люди. Не приходилось надеяться и на то, что мор закончится в ближайшее время (мало кто верил, что тот вообще закончится на их веку). Поэтому многие его мечты были связаны со скитальчеством: возможно, он примкнёт к каким-нибудь беженцам, спасающимся от мора; а может, вовсе покинет страну… хотя нет, если он действительно хочет приносить какую-то пользу, оправдывая само право на жизнь, он не должен думать о том, чтобы сбежать от мора... Иногда Йован мысленно поселялся в какой-нибудь глухой деревеньке, которую жители отказались покинуть, менял себе имя — о, сколько имён он примерил! — и становился защитой и опорой всем в округе. Иногда его будущая жизнь казалась наполненной сражениями с порождениями тьмы: он был бы незаменим для лишившихся крова скитальцев, у которых против порождений нет ничего острее дубинки. Да и, попробовав себя в роли наставника, он в целом остался доволен своими успехами на этом поприще. Коннор не успел обучиться многому, но, будь у них время и не будь Йован скован обстоятельствами, они бы достигли большего. Теория всегда давалась ему лучше, чем практика…  
Йован много ещё судеб перебрал (не намеренно — само собой выходило), однако честно старался думать о подобном поменьше и побольше работать над собой. Книг, связанных с магическим учением, ему, конечно же, читать не позволяли. Бесполезно было бы доказывать, что никаких заклинаний, способных навредить людям, фолиант не содержит. Вообще объяснить, зачем тому, кого обязательно либо казнят, либо усмирят — ведь стражники были уверены в этом, — продолжать изучать магию, само по себе оказалось бы непросто. Поэтому Йован ограничился справочниками по травоведению, немного — историей, в качестве досуга. Книги разрешалось брать раз или два в неделю, из собственных запасов (и тогда они тщательно проверялись) или из библиотеки эрла. В таком случае Йован покидал комнату в сопровождении храмовника и двух стражников. Ещё раз в неделю ему разрешалось ступить за её пределы, чтобы иметь возможность помыться. Тем не менее подобные условия были почти королевскими по сравнению с темницей, в которую он попал прямо из пыточной, ещё слабо сознавая, куда его волокут и оставят ли в живых.  
В комнатушке постепенно становилось темнее, из-за двери доносились голоса стражников, в беседах которых всегда наступало оживление в это время: скоро заканчивалась их смена. Йован знал, что, как только солнце, не видимое ему за толстыми каменными стенами, зайдёт за горизонт, ему принесут ужин и свечу. И никто не побеспокоит его до самого утра. Каждый день в этом смысле был похож на предыдущий, и Йован не мог бы поручиться, что ему это не нравится. Последний год его жизни оказался слишком насыщенным, так что у него были все основания считать своё заточение подарком судьбы, возможностью отдохнуть и поразмыслить.  
Он часто думал о своём единственном друге, о том, что он с момента побега Йована из Круга стал казаться ещё старше. Йован не успел расспросить Тита, как тот оказался среди Серых Стражей, да и вовсе слабо себе представлял, как можно попасть в этот орден. Всё, что Йован знал о Серых Стражах, — это что они каким-то образом способны противостоять порождениям тьмы, что мир бы давно погиб, не будь их. Ему казалось, он слышал о Стражах незадолго до побега — кажется, один из членов ордена прибыл в Круг тогда. Возможно, тот человек искал способных магов и приметил Тита, блестяще прошедшего Истязания... Сколько Йован его помнил, Тит всегда был уверен, что, став настоящим магом, покинет Круг, сможет выполнять разные поручения, путешествуя, или даже пригодится на какой-нибудь войне (отношения Ферелдена с Орлеем и сейчас оставляли желать лучшего, а во времена их юности повторные попытки Орлея отобрать самостоятельность у отбившегося из-под их покровительства государства казались неизбежными). Так что, думал Йован, нет ничего удивительного, что Тит согласился, хоть и искренне любил Круг. О том, что у друга могли быть проблемы из-за помощи малефикару — ему, — Йован в разговорах с самим собой не предполагал. Где-то в глубине души он знал, что это так и что жизнь друга вряд ли похожа на те мечты, которыми они делились друг с другом в общей спальне, досаждая остальным болтовнёй по ночам. Но он видел, как Тит семимильными шагами переступает через все препятствия, и старался увериться в собственной непричастности к его вступлению в орден.  
Тит всегда казался старше своих лет. Когда они встретились впервые, он с деловитым видом зашёл за храмовником в спальню и послушно сел на кровать ждать, когда за ним придут опять. На большой, аккуратно застланной кровати крохотный тощий эльфёнок в оборванных лохмотьях, который с видом знатока оценивает убранство комнаты, выглядел почти смешно. Йован провёл в Башне уже год и знал, что мальчишка просто храбрится: даже дети, приходившие спокойно, через несколько дней начинали просить вернуть их домой, дать им увидеть родителей и Создатель знает чего ещё. Они начинали капризничать по любому поводу, драться с теми, кто пытался объяснить, что они никогда не вернутся домой, или просто впадали в прострацию. Йован всегда держался подальше от непредсказуемых новичков. Он в принципе привык наблюдать издалека за всеми. Что делал и сейчас, старательно скрывая свой интерес от новоприбывшего. Тот же, закончив исследовать ряды пустующих одинаковых кроватей, обратился к нему сам:  
— А где все?  
— На занятиях.  
— А почему ты здесь?  
— Не твоё дело. — Так он ему всё и выложил.  
Эльфёнок явно хотел что-то ответить, даже начал, но потом почему-то замолк. Он полез в пустые ящики прикроватной тумбочки, потом — под покрывало, словно проверяя, что под ним вообще есть и почему кровать такая мягкая. За попыткой попрыгать на ней своими грязными ногами его и застал Дейн — храмовник, который появился в Круге совсем недавно и часто выполнял мелкие поручения вроде сопровождения новичков по Башне; младшие ученики их комнаты заключили, что он ещё слишком молод, чтобы ловить опасных отступников, поэтому возится с ними. (По прошествии лет Йован понимал, что они не так уж далеки были от истины.) Новичок послушно слез с кровати, попутно задавая кучу вопросов, в частности интересовался, куда они идут и зачем. Дейн терпеливо всё разъяснял.  
— А почему он здесь? — эльфёнок беспардонно ткнул пальцем в его сторону, что очень разозлило Йована.  
"Маленькая ябеда", — пронеслось в голове.  
Кровать Йована стояла в углу, поэтому зачастую его в комнате просто не замечали, чем тот частенько пользовался.  
— Йован! Я тебя не видел, — Дейн всегда выглядел добряком, но это не слишком помогало, если ребёнок был расстроен или обижен. — У тебя опять что-то не получилось?  
"Да, пусть новенький узнает о Йоване-неудачнике сразу всё".  
Йован старательно сверлил взглядом стену, посильнее обхватив собственные колени, словно к нему собирались подойти и стащить его с кровати.  
— А что у него не получилось?  
— Остальные сейчас учатся использовать заклинания, — Йован помнил, как Дейн старался всё объяснять простыми словами; у него не всегда получалось, но многие, как ни удивительно, оказывались сообразительнее, чем от них ожидали взрослые.  
— У тебя не получаются заклинания? — эльфёнок выглядел сбитым с толку.  
"Представь себе, не получаются! И у тебя сразу не получится!" — Йован отвернулся, чтобы даже краем глаза не видеть этого надоедливого сопляка.  
Дейн, видимо, понял, что до слёз осталось всего ничего, и постарался увести нарушителя спокойствия:  
— Да. Он сильно устал, поэтому давай я отведу тебя искупаться и переодеться, вы потом ещё поговорите, если захочешь.  
— Не захочу, — категорично отозвался эльфёнок. Слышно было, как, гремя доспехами, Дейн потихоньку направляется с новичком к двери.  
— Почему? Он хороший, просто расстроился.  
— Дурак он.  
Пока Дейн наставительно замечал, что обзываться нехорошо, Йован старался побороть в себе желание запустить в новичка чем-нибудь тяжёлым или, на худой конец, башмаком. "Сам ты дурак!" — мысленно вопил он, но — не двигался с места.  
— Дурак! — упрямо настаивал на своём эльфёнок, голос которого слышался почти у выхода в коридор. — Если он тут будет сидеть, у него никогда не получится!  
Спокойный голос Дейна уверял новичка, что Йован обязательно попробует ещё раз попозже. Йован действительно попробовал, тем же вечером. И, к своему удивлению, одержал маленькую победу.  
Титу было шесть лет, когда он прибыл в Круг.

Это воспоминание почему-то особенно грело душу. Тит впоследствии оказался тем, кто старательно тянул его за собой, не давая застрять на одном месте. Став старше, Йован понял, что завидует другу, страх же сильно отстать, оказаться обузой туманил ему голову, и он, сам себя не контролируя, провоцировал ссоры — с ним или, когда удавалось несколько сдержаться, с другими учениками. Йована не слишком любили за излишнюю обеспокоенность своими невеликими успехами и за склочность, и если им с Титом случалось поссориться, Йован больше всего переживал, что на него вовсе станут смотреть, как на пустое место. Ему всегда казалось, что Тит сможет найти приятеля и получше, поспособней, повежливей в конце концов. Йован, так и не заведший других близких знакомств (не считая Мириам, начавшей с ними дружить во многом благодаря Титу), до одури боялся остаться один. Он всегда извинялся первым, пока не произошло непоправимое. Со временем Тит даже как будто привык к излишней нервности друга и обижался всё реже. С тех же пор, как Мириам — способная, но не хватавшая звёзд с неба магесса — не вернулась с Истязаний, они не ссорились вовсе. Даже несмотря на то, что страх быть усмирённым делал Йована всё более нервным и мнительным. Мириам была старше его на год; попав в Круг довольно поздно, в двенадцать, она очень быстро догнала сверстников, овладевавших магической силой лет с пяти-семи. Никто не сомневался, что она пройдёт. Когда этого не случилось, не только Йован, но и многие другие ученики серьёзно засомневались в своём будущем. Тит с мрачным видом изводил себя созидательной магией, пока Первый Чародей лично не убедил его, что у всех магов свои слабые стороны и не все прошедшие Истязания владели ей на достойном уровне. Убеждать Йована в его светлом будущем, кроме Тита, никто не стремился. Да и сам Йован боялся разговоров об этом со старшими чародеями (а тем более с Ирвингом) и старался их не заводить.  
Так или иначе Тит очень часто был рядом с Йованом, но именно сейчас удалось в полной мере ощутить, насколько тот к нему привязан. Йован раньше не думал о том, что, несмотря на ровные отношения с большинством учеников, Тит ни с кем больше не бывал так часто, как с ним. И разговаривал с остальными преимущественно по делу. После этих мыслей Йована ещё сильнее охватило чувство всеобъемлющей благодарности, признательности за веру в него. И долгие недели до возвращения Тита пролетели достаточно быстро.

Когда же друг вернулся со спасительным прахом Андрасте (что было поистине невероятно), им удалось перекинуться лишь парой слов в комнатушке Йована. Вся следующая ночь была наполнена мучительным ожиданием завтрашнего дня, потому что, как нетрудно было выяснить, Эамон стремительно пошёл на поправку, уже очнулся и обсуждение возможных вопросов откладывалось, лишь чтобы дать ему набраться сил.  
В невероятно ярко освещённом главном зале, куда привели Йована, чтобы решить его судьбу, Тит выглядел куда более измождённым и потрёпанным, чем могло показаться в полумраке вчера. Сопровождавшие его тоже выглядели уставшими — по крайней мере, те, которых Йован видел раньше, незнакомый же ему эльф с татуированным лицом казался, напротив, весьма бодрым и заинтересованно осматривался по сторонам. Однако Йовану некогда было предаваться размышлениям о подобных мелочах или тяжких испытаниях, выпавших другу и его спутникам. Главным было одно.  
Эрл Эамон отказывал в просьбе его помиловать.  
Все воздушные замки, опрометчиво воздвигнутые Йованом, начали таять один за другим. Впрочем, он оказался в определённой мере к этому готов. Нечем было оправдываться, кроме пустых обещаний, умолять же человека, которого пытался убить, отпустить его на все четыре стороны, было глупо и попросту мерзко.  
Тит не хотел так быстро сдаваться; он старался держаться учтиво и спокойно, но Йован видел, как в первые секунды после отказа у того беспокойно забегали глаза. Словно друг отчаянно отыскивал в комнате соломинку, за которую можно было бы уцепиться. Он продолжал настаивать на своём, пытаясь подступиться к эрлу то с одной, то с другой стороны, но даже самое искусное красноречие не могло поколебать решительность Эамона в том, что Йована следует как минимум передать Кругу. В конце концов Йован сам прервал Тита, пока тот не навлёк и на свою голову гнев человека, в чьей помощи он, судя по всему, отчаянно нуждался.  
Йован поблагодарил эрла за милосердие и друга — за всё, что тот уже для него сделал.  
Перед тем как покинуть замок, Тит навестил его ещё раз. Он, кажется, был одержим идеей вытащить Йована. Собирался оказаться в Круге до того, как Йован и его конвоиры туда доберутся. Оба они понимали, что Первый Чародей не будет снисходителен. И что никто не станет держать в Башне малефикара, пусть он трижды поклянётся, что больше не практикует запретное учение.  
— Хватит. У тебя есть заботы поважнее меня. Мор сам себя не остановит.  
Тит примолк ненадолго, закусил нижнюю губу.  
— В любом случае у меня дело к Кругу.  
Они, кажется, впервые за всё время, что знали друг друга, позволили себе дружеские объятия. Тем страннее было, что инициатива принадлежала Титу: тот всегда держался на определённой дистанции. От всех. Когда же Йован услышал понизившийся до шёпота голос у своего уха, отчасти ему стал понятен мотив этого порыва.  
— Но всё же я надеюсь, что не встречу тебя там. Я слышал, там какие-то беспорядки.

"Какие-то беспорядки" определённо имели место, и Йован понял это, когда на подмогу его храмовнику прислали ещё лишь одного. Эамон щедро выделил пару своих солдат: их ряды перестали быть такими стройными, как раньше, после всего, что произошло в замке, да и смирный маг, очевидно, внушил определённое доверие.  
И трясясь в повозке, выжидая предрассветного часа, Йован мысленно просил прощения у всех, чьи ожидания он вновь готов обмануть. Он готов сделать это в последний раз, потому что живым и не усмирённым он сможет сделать что-то такое, что загладило бы его вину перед людьми.  
Его лучший друг никогда не верил в судьбу, уготованную Создателем всем и каждому. И Йован как никогда чувствовал в себе силы не поверить в это тоже.


End file.
